


【漢康】Son of Sea-下

by Lovw



Series: 【漢康】Son of Sea [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovw/pseuds/Lovw
Summary: ※赤月點的人魚AU！※上篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/18885607※中篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129135





	【漢康】Son of Sea-下

這是兩周以前的事情。

康納久違地餓了，他知道又是時候到岸邊尋找迷途的人類了。

人魚幾乎什麼都能吃，但或許是這個物種從傳奇時代遺傳下來的詛咒，他們最不可或缺的食糧是人類的情感，這可不是在海中打獵就能得到的東西。

康納特別挑食，他只吃正面的情緒，諸如憐惜、喜愛、正義感……等等，而他覺得味道最難聞的是貪婪。

可惜隨著時間和人類歷史遞進，他從人類那裡能得到的從剛開始的驚喜過後大多只有貪婪了。

當察覺到人類起了歹念，人魚會將他們催眠，拉到水深處。

康納在做這些事的時候沒有什麼特別的情緒，獵食與被獵食，在海洋或陸地上都是天經地義，他必須確保自己的存在不被散播出去。

他在深夜游到岸邊以人類聽不到卻會受到吸引的歌聲誘使落單的獵物前來，本來想這次也是短暫進食完後就可以回到深海裡，但是這次來的人類……很不一樣。

他的心充滿不摻雜質的善意……康納已經很久很久，沒有見過這麼質樸純粹的人類了。他忍不住想將人類留久一點好得到更多正面的能量，這味道香到讓他甚至捨得冒了點險，將獵物先暫時放了回去。

漢克是個好人，非常好的人，作為各種方面的食物提供者，他很襯職。但在逐漸深入擷取人類的情感時，康納嘗出了一些餘味深長的東西。

那是龐大的悲傷。

漢克．安德森像一個擁有薄脆糖衣的蛋糕，舔開表層以後，底下是悠遠的，黑苦的滋味。

康納吃不慣傷心頹廢的味道，他打開一個扇貝，又提議讓他得到更多的珍珠。如果男人受到了財富的引誘，那麼他就將對方拖進水底。但是漢克拒絕了，那瞬間，人魚抬臉看著有些手足無措的漢克，突然覺得自己該做點什麼，於是他拉著人類的手，用漢克聽不見的波長為他輕聲哼唱一首寧定心神的歌。

康納不是單純的小人魚，他能安全長到這麼大已經證明了自己的優越。某方面來說，他很自負，一但認定漢克是個可以信賴的人，他便不再多做無謂的提防。

康納以為漢克是當地的居民，直到那天，漢克對他說自己只是來短期度假的，而回程班機就在後天早上。

「我很高興認識你，你就像是……我從未想過自己有生之年能見識到的，漂亮的幻夢。」剛爬上鯨魚嘴礁石，全身溼漉漉的中年男子撥開眼前的灰髮，「我會想你的，小傢伙。」

康納本來正想將魚尾巴甩到漢克腿上，允許讓人類摸摸他的一對腹鰭和大尾鰭（因為他察覺漢克常常盯著那裡看），但在聽見這話以後，他愣住了。

「你要走？」

「我得回家。」漢克解釋：「我住在底特律……」

他向人魚描述了一點那裡的地理環境和自己的生活：「雖然這裡氣候很棒，但你讓我想起了一些曾經被丟棄的心情，我會回去，振作起來，重新開始好好過活。」

康納視線下移，看著人類的雙腳。

現在把漢克拉下來的話，就可以永遠讓他陪著自己了。他可以將被海水打磨得細小圓滑的骨骸製成一圈鍊子，配戴在尾上……

「──或許這會有點難，但以後每當我再度遇見難關，我會想起，佛羅里達溫暖的海水裡有條讓我重拾勇氣面對人生的美麗人魚，他說希望我能快樂……」

「……」

康納閉了閉眼睛，再度睜開時他的嘴角牽起了一個淺淺微笑：「我也會想念你。」

「我也無法一直留在這裡，我將回到深海。」康納說：「聽說人類告別時會親吻，我可以親吻你嗎？」

「當然可以。」漢克彎腰將臉頰湊過去，沒想到人魚從水裡躍了上來，在跳到最高點時順勢攀住他的肩膀，然後往他的唇上啄了一下。

當康納隨著慣性又落回海中時，漢克還在呆滯。

「怎麼了？」傳說生物從水裡冒出頭狀似不解地看著他：「我做錯了嗎？」

「不……也不能說錯，但……」漢克抓著鬍子：「一般我們是親臉頰。」

「噢，那你現在可以親我的臉頰。」人魚大方地說：「還有，你是不是想碰碰看我的鰭？」

漢克知道他不能為康納留下任何影像紀錄，不過他有莫名的自信，就算垂垂老矣甚至得了癡呆症，他也不會忘記──某個靈活游動的身影曾經陪他看過此生中最美的日出。

他回到了冷颼颼的底特律，但心又重新熱了起來。

福勒對此感到非常欣慰，他問老友是不是真的遇見了第二春，不然怎麼整個人都容光煥發？

漢克聽了只是大笑。

幾個月後的某天，他突然很想去看看水，懷念他的人魚小朋友，於是他駕車開到了大使橋畔，初雪已經降下兩天，深夜的橋欄杆邊除了他，一個人都沒有……

不對。

河岸的地上，趴著一個人，沒穿衣服的。

「──我操！！」

「康納！嚇死我了！我以為你又是屍體！」

「我上次也不是屍體，所以你的表述有問題。」康納裹著漢克的長外套糾正道。

「哎你……我操！你怎麼在這？還有──你怎麼長腳了？！」

康納看著他笑，沒回答。

「總之……現在很冷，到我車上？」失去了外套，人類開始打哆嗦，反而是只穿著一件大衣，赤腳站在河岸上的人魚顯得從容許多。

「好啊。」

在漢克走了以後，康納又覺得餓了，那股飢渴躁動是填飽肚子也不能消除的，他開始想念人類給予他的美好食糧，他的靈魂那麼純粹無暇，就連那些又苦又甜的情緒回想起來都成了餘韻無窮的美味。

於是康納開始往北游，花費了數月，直到從海裡游進河口他才開始思考，來這裡做什麼呢？

他曾用吻給人類做了標記，康納想了想，開始吟唱人魚的詩歌召喚那個特別的存在，他掙扎著化出雙腿，一但上了岸，和人類產生連結後他就無法輕易變回魚身了，但是相對地，他將能擁有平靜和飽足的心靈。

漢克果然來了，來帶走他。

「我用我的聲音交換了這雙腿。」

「胡說，你又沒啞。」

「從今以後，我唱的歌你都能聽見。」

「啥？」漢克完全沒聽懂，他正在努力思考該怎麼安置自稱「我變不回魚了」的康納，當然是不能隨便放，先帶回家再說。比較麻煩的是戶口，但是底特律黑戶本來就不少，如果他動用人脈關係的話，幫康納搞來一個應該不是問題……一堆事情像亂麻塞滿了他的腦袋，雖然感知能力衰弱了不少，康納卻還是察覺到他的混亂：「漢克，我給你造成困擾了嗎？」

「不，實在是沒想過還能再見，其實我挺開心的……」漢克似乎不好意思了，立刻轉移話題：「呃對了，你餓嗎？」

他打開車前置物箱，取出一樣東西：「這個，今天有同事慶生我分到的，你吃嗎？」

那是一塊被擠壓得稍微變形的布朗尼，康納歪著頭看了看這黑黑的食物，放進嘴裡，濃郁香醇的苦澀和甜蜜同時在他的舌尖蔓延，內含的海鹽及威士忌成分挑動著味蕾，人魚品了品這味道，然後慢慢嚼碎裡面的脆硬核桃。

（嘗起來就像你。）

康納誠摯地說道：「我非常喜歡。」

**Author's Note:**

> 又平一坑，不知道這樣的結局大家覺得如何，不過這是我從一開始就預想好的結尾，不管是人魚/海妖的設定，還是康納最終上岸的抉擇。  
>  也許在未來他最後還是會回到海裡，畢竟人魚的壽命比人類長得多，在我的設定上他的年紀其實比老漢大XD


End file.
